It has previously been proposed to locate selected operating switches to control various functions of the motor vehicle mechanism on a freely supported control structure located behind (with respect to the driver) the steering wheel. Usually, such structures are operating levers, for example, for direction signals or the like. They may, additionally, be supplied with pushbuttons or flick-switches, rotary switches, or the like to control lighting, windshield wipers, or other functions such as, for example, automatic speed control systems or the like.
The usual free standing control element secured to the housing of the steering post of the motor vehicle hold only a minor portion of the operating switches used in the vehicle. The distribution of the control switches, therefore, is separated between certain switches being located on the dashboard and others on free standing elements secured to the steering post, or its housing. This decreases the ready supervision of the switches and complicates operation. Combining operating switches with operating levers may lead to erroneous operation, since operation of pressure switches, flip-switches or rotary switches frequently leads to additional bending stresses being placed on the lever itself, althought such bending force was not intended by the user. This leads to undesired initiation of the additional operating function controlled by a force applied to the lever itself, for example, connection of a blinker light, turn signal indicators, windshield wipers, windshield washers, or the like.